


Fallin' For You

by PreathIsLife



Category: Super - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathIsLife/pseuds/PreathIsLife
Summary: Kara pining over her best friend. A little bit of jealousy.





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for clicking on my story. Second I haven't actually written anything in a while so feedback is always welcomed!  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

“Come in!” Lena said expecting to see her favorite reporter. Oh. How wrong was she. 

It was James Olsen, her boyfriend, she wasn’t expecting him. Not that she was disappointed to see him. After all he is her boyfriend. So why shouldn’t be happy? 

“Hey babe, I thought we could have lunch together?” James said.

“Well, Mr. Olsen it all depends on what you brought.” Lena sarcastically said. 

“Only the best for you, darling…which is Big belly burger!!!”

“You’re off the hook Mr. Olsen,” Lena said while winking at her boyfriend. In reality she didn’t know why she expected it to be Kara since they never actually planned to have lunch together. Deep down she knew being with James just to forget about Kara was not okay. What kind of person was she, for leading someone on knowing very well she could never feel the same way James felt about her? 

She was doing this to forget about a certain reporter that could never see her the same way she did. Seems like James and Lena did have something in common after all.

“Earth to Lena?” James asked with some concern. 

“I’m sorry James what were you saying?”

“I was asking what time you think you’ll be done today, so I can pick you up and we can head to Kara’s dinner party.” James said

“That’s today? I must’ve completely lost track of time. I’ll make sure to have my board meeting at 3 p.m. in order to be done by 5 p.m. which should give me enough time to head to my place and get ready.” Lena said. 

“Sounds good! So, the dinner party isn’t until 7:30 p.m. Would you like me to pick you up around 7:15?” James asked

“That would be perfect, I’ll see you later today then.” Lena said as she and James stood up in order to say goodbye to one another.

Lena genuinely forgot the dinner party was tonight, since her and Kara hadn’t texted with one another for an entire week. She knew it was a little bit off the blonde reporter hadn’t texted her this past week, but she figured the reason was because of work. 

She understood how being a reporter could be very hectic, and with her alter ego having to deal with the children of liberty she understood why Kara hadn’t contacted her. 

**At the DEO**

“Kara you know you’re dying without talking to Lena, so why don’t you just ask her to get lunch or surprise her with lunch” Alex said. 

“You know why, ever since she started dating James, I can’t help but want to stay away from her. Just the thought of her mentioning him to me makes me want to punch a hole in a wall” Kara said while rolling her eyes.

“Well just know you can’t keep avoiding her! Plus, don’t forget the dinner party you planned is tonight.”

“Oh no, not only can I not avoid Lena anymore, but I also have to see James be all over Lena haven’t I suffered enough?” Kara dejectedly asked.

“At some point you’re going to have to face the music, and by the music I mean seeing James and Lena together.” Alex blankly stated. 

“I know, you’re right, but I just can’t help but hate the fact that he’s the one that gets to hold, kiss, and comfort her. That should be me”

“Okay, slow down Justin Bieber, if anything you should be thanking James”

“Why’s that?” Kara curiously asked

“Well because if it wasn’t for him you would still have your head in your ass. It’s because of him you realized you have feelings for Lena,” Alex said 

“Okay so maybe you have a point, but it’s too late now. She’s happy with him and the last thing I want to do is destroy her happiness. She’s faced so much adversity the least I can do is not have her go through that again” Kara dejectedly said. 

“Kara don’t take this the wrong way but fuck that. Maybe you can’t see it, but Brainy and I can. She’s happier with you than when she’s with James. You got this just go for it.” 

“I’ll think about it, but first we have to get ready for a dinner party!”

**Later that day**

“Okay so give me a head count of who all is coming” Alex asked as she picked up the pasta. 

“It’s going to be Lena, Brainy, Nia, James, J’onn, and the both of us, so that’s seven people. Also make sure to buy at least 10 boxes of bow tie pasta” Kara sheepishly said.

“Yes, I know, feeding a Kryptonian isn’t cheap” Alex cleverly said.

“Okay so we’re making chicken alfredo pasta, ordering some pot stickers, and for dessert cheesecake, right?” Alex added. 

“Indeed, we are, don’t forget the wine!! Call me once you’re headed to my apartment” Kara said. 

**30 min before the guest arrive**

Kara sighed, today had been a very emotionally exhausting day. She knew she had to push through tonight. There was a good part of this whole dinner party which was seeing Lena again, even though she was with James, Lena always brightened Kara’s day.

Kara couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander to what Alex said. Was it possible that Lena might actually have feelings for her? She was with James after all, but that didn’t matter Kara was with a man before she realized her feelings for Lena. 

Kara had to get ready, if knowing what Alex said might be true, she needed to bring her A game tonight. 

Before she started to get ready, she knew it’d be better to get ready with some music, so she played the latest hits by The 1975. She decided to wear her blue polka dotted button down, navy slacks, brown belt, and her tan Sheila oxford shoes. 

There was a knock at the door, Kara figured it was Alex, so she just yelled “Come in Alex!”

As Alex was setting down the pot stickers, Kara took the opportunity to fix her hair. She decided on her classic ponytail. 

As Kara walked out of her bedroom, Alex whistled and said “Damn, why are you looking like zaddy? Does this have to do with a certain someone coming to the dinner party?” Alex asked   
questioningly 

“Pfft… no. Can’t I just look nice? Okay fine I dressed up to impress Lena! Is that what you wanted to hear?” Kara asked exasperatedly

“Yes, yes, it is” Alex said smirking smugly 

*Knock knock* 

Kara opened the door and saw all of the guest standing outside of her apartment. Great timing, she thought to herself. One by one they all filtered in, as they did, she said hello to all of them.   
The last person she had to say hello to was one stunning Lena Luthor. 

It also didn’t help the fact that they color coordinated their outfits. 

“Hello, Ms. Luthor, how are you doing on this fine evening” Kara asked

“I’m doing great fantastic, Ms. Danvers, especially now that I’m seeing my best friend” Lena said as Kara went in for a hug. It lasted a little bit longer than expected but they both knew it was   
because they hadn’t seen each other in a longtime. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity when Alex interrupted them.

“Sorry to interrupt but we’re all getting hungry and I know Kara would never turn down an opportunity to eat, so shall we go sit down?” Alex asked 

“Of course, Agent Danvers lead the way!” Lena said a little disappointed that her and Kara’s moment had been ruined. She couldn’t help but check out Kara from behind. 

My, my, my she looks so good. That button down and those slacks are definitely helping her case. Stop it Lena! You’re with James!

They arrived at the table and the only two seats available where across from each other so of course Lena sat by James while Kara sat across from her. Kara also in that moment took the opportunity to check out Lena. Kara knew Lena looked absolutely stunning, those piercing green eyes, plump red lips, and her hair down. Lena was going to be the death of her. 

Dinner was a success! They decided to move to the living room area and play a couple games, the music was still playing in the background. Kara and Lena were both out in the first and second round so all they could was watch as the others kept getting more and more competitive as each round went on.

In the distance, Kara heard the beginning notes of Fallin’ for you by The 1975 and she felt the irony of this whole song. While James held Lena’s hand Kara couldn’t help but stare and wish it was   
her. What she didn’t notice was the fact that Lena was looking at her in that exact moment.

The stolen glances they shared as the song went on. They both started to realize that maybe these feelings they both felt weren’t so one sided after all. Lena knew she was more than falling for 

Kara, and Kara well she was a mess and the cause of all it was one Lena Luthor. 

A couple hours passed by and everyone started filtering out. James had offered Lena to drive her home, but she politely declined saying she wanted to spend some quality time. At the mention of this Alex said her goodbyes and left. Leaving Kara and Lena alone. 

“So, I felt like I haven’t seen you since forever. I hope you don’t mind that invited myself to stay a little bit longer” Lena sheepishly said. 

“No worries Lee, you’re my best friend, and I agree it’s been too long since we’ve had some one on one time. Wanna watch a movie?” Kara asked. 

“Yes, you can choose, after all you have a better test in movies than I do”

“Okay how about we watch a fun comedy/romantic movie. I have a perfect one in mind” Kara said.   
She added on by saying “The name of the movie is called Set it up it’s actually very funny”

The movie began but both were lost in their own thoughts about each other.

As the movie went on, they subconsciously started getting closer together until there was no space in between them.

Kara knew it was now or never to tell Lena about her feelings. She paused the music and turned to face Lena. 

“Is something wrong” Lena asked 

“Yes, there is, with you” Kara said 

“I’m sorry Kara, I’ll leave if you want” Lena stated 

“What! No, I’m sorry I should’ve phrased that better. There is something wrong but not with you. It’s me… I started falling for someone, but she’s in a relationship”

“I’m sure if you tell her she’ll understand. She won’t hate you for it.”

“I will” Kara took a deep breath and continued. “Lena, you’re the one I’m falling for, ever since James started dating you, I realized I was jealous. Jealous the he got to call you his. Jealous that he was the one that got to taste you, care, for you. Jealous that he got to do everything I want to do to you and with you” Kara finished saying. 

Lena was in shock she never would’ve thought Kara would feel the same way. The only think her brain could do was reach for Kara’s face. Lena kissed her, Kara immediately responded and kissed her back. It was just them in that moment and no one else. 

They stopped to take a breath, and Lena said, “I’ll break up with James first thing tomorrow morning. And Kara I’m falling for you too.”


End file.
